


Calming Touch

by Shioniyazuya



Category: Cytus (Video Games), Cytus 2, Cytus II
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shioniyazuya/pseuds/Shioniyazuya
Summary: Aroma and Neko flirt. It's cute.





	Calming Touch

Though Aroma had been looking forward to this for days, she couldn't help but feel anxious. 

As if looking for comfort, she glanced at the girl sitting near the computer in the opposite side of the room.   
Wearing her neon pink, cat ear headphones, she talked to the computer’s camera as she tapped away at the keyboard. 

The girl, Neko Asakura, had yet to close her stream, which had already lasted over two hours.   
Aroma herself was rather tired of it. Of course, Neko had promised to finally spend an entire day with her, and now she was ignoring her in favor of a stream? That was a bit rude, Aroma thought. 

But the anxiety didn't stem from Neko not spending enough time with her.   
Rather, it was because she had a concert to perform in to the following day, and it was quite the big deal. 

She was no stranger to packed concerts. In fact, all of the digital concerts she would lead would be completely filled with an electric sea of fans. 

This time, the crowd would most likely be about four times that.   
The number of people assisting the event was staggering, and it only made the feat of showing her face on stage far more daunting. 

As it was, she already had issues with her events. Aroma's nature was shy, and quiet. It was a miracle she could show her face to a dozen people. 

Let alone fifty.   
Or one hundred.   
Or a million.

As her career progressed, the number grew more and more, and her anxiety never left her. 

Thankfully, Aroma had Helena next to her at all times. Simply by being there, Helena could calm her, and Aroma could not only sleep sound the night before, but also sing without a worry in the world. 

However, she wasn't with Helena.   
Around a week before, Aroma and Neko wanted to spend time together, but their schedules had different ideas. After consulting Helena, Aroma finally decided to sleep over at Neko's house one day before her concert. Though it was a day where she should be practicing, Aroma wanted to be with Neko as soon as possible. 

She only remembered the issue of her nerves as Neko began streaming. 

And there was Aroma, sitting in a corner with gloomy eyes as her girlfriend did something else. 

“You're so mean… “, she mumbled as her stare fixated on Neko, and Neko only. 

One minute.   
Five minutes.   
Ten. 

Aroma placed her head on a pillow, turning her body around. Why was she taking so long? And why now? 

She looked at the wall, dejected. Out of complete boredom, she closed her eyes. The mattress she was lying on suddenly felt a thousand times more appealing. Within a minute, her consciousness was already drifting to sleep. 

\---

“That's it for today's stream! See you next time!”  
With one last cheerful goodbye, Neko closed the window, ending the recording.   
She let out a sigh, and looked to the side.   
Aroma was resting on the floor, making no sound. 

“Aroma?”  
No response.   
She shook her around a bit, and she still wasn't responding. 

“Are you mad at me?”  
The girl had fallen asleep waiting. More questions and some more shaking, she still hadn't woken up. Neko let her breath out in a huff, and stood up. 

Leaving the room, she went straight to the kitchen.   
“Guess I'll make a little something for when she wakes up. “

In reality, Neko felt quite bad about leaving Aroma hanging. She tried to make the stream as short as possible, but that just didn't work, as her fans were crazy obsessive. 

She thought of this as she put together a simple dish. As she realized her guilt… 

“Gah! How does she dare make Neko feel bad?!”, she screeched as she moved back to her own room. 

It was quiet, almost too much so.   
Neko would usually blast music, or play her games in full volume. But now, as the girl slept, Neko simply browsed the internet in silence. 

The only sound in the room were the subtle “taps” of Neko typing with her keyboard. 

“Mm.. “  
Neko turned around the low noise that came from Aroma.   
“Sister… “

This again..  
Aroma had only slept over a few times before, but it was enough for Neko to grow aware of something. 

She would generally talk in her sleep, particularly if she was nervous.  
Aroma continued to toss and turn as she mumbled more indecipherable words. 

Neko argued with herself about what to do, as she directed her mouse to the “shut off” button of her computer. With one last click, the machine powered down, leaving the room free of the subtle, buzzing sound of the CPU. 

As the girl whined more and more, Neko decided to take matters into her own hands. 

“I'm sure this will work.. “, she whispered to no one in particular, making her way towards the girl’s resting place. Her steps were like that of a cat, silent yet swift.

She softly lowered herself onto the mattress, barely making her presence known.  
Yet..

“Uwaah!”  
Aroma leaped out of her resting place in a rush of both panic and nerves.

“What’s wrong?”  
“You..You can’t just do that out of nowhere..”

She tried her best not to look at Neko’s face directly. Unfortunately for her, Neko could clearly see just how much she was blushing.

“Oh?”, Neko purred as she moved closer to her, little by little. Delicately, she placed both of her hands in Aroma’s face, who seemed to be completely paralyzed by her flirting.  
Slowly moving her face closer to hers, she placed a kiss on her red face before she even had the chance to speak.

“Now, just tell me if something is worrying you so we can work it out together.”  
Neko had spoken in a very low tone, but Aroma heard it loud and clear. Yet, she couldn’t gather the strength to speak, especially not after what her girlfriend had just done.

She would usually be loud and rowdy, but now she was being so gentle that it worried Aroma. Perhaps she was sick?  
Before Aroma could think anything else, Neko moved closer again. This time, her lips connected with Aroma’s.

She felt a chill through her entire body, like a snake slithering through. Completely helpless, she returned the kiss, which also shook Neko to her very core.

The pair remained in that position for what only must have been a few seconds. To them, it felt like hours.

“So? Are you going to tell me or what?”  
There was still no response. It seemed like the kiss had rendered her speechless.

“Agh, fine.”  
Neko grabbed her hand tight, and led her towards the bed near the middle of the room. 

She practically forced Aroma on the bed.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Come on. You're sleepy, aren't you? Let's take a nap. “

Neko herself got on the bed, and covered both herself and Aroma up with the blanket. 

“Shouldn't we get another pillow? “, Aroma said, trying to ignore her speeding heart. Neko didn't seem to listen, and simply snuggled her head onto her chest. 

Aroma was not going to be able to sleep with Neko's face so close to hers.  
As she thought this, Neko wrapped her arms around her. 

“Sleep, dummy. “  
After a bit of thought, Aroma returned the hug. Neko's warmth helped her nerves settle down. 

She wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
